


Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

by stevie23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie23/pseuds/stevie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a group of teenagers make Derek realise that you can choose your own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for superwolfavengewholock over on tumblr, who wanted a fic that was "happy and fluffy and beautiful". I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.
> 
> Title is (obviously) from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring by J. R. R. Tolkien.

It’s absolutely, one-hundred-and-ten-percent, not Peter’s fault. He’s told Derek time and time again, that he has no control over the teenage members of the ramshackle pack, but Derek just won’t listen to him. It’s not like _he_ doesn’t understand why the pack members under twenty both dislike and distrust him – he’s perfectly aware of his own actions, thank you very much – but Derek seems to be under the impression that Scott and Stiles (and Isaac and Erica and Boyd and Danny and Ethan and Allison; the list goes on) will listen to Peter (and forget that he tried to kill them all) just because he’s told them to.

So yes, Peter cannot be held responsible for the pack’s behaviour in Derek’s absence.

\--

When Derek gets back from picking Stiles up (his Jeeps in the shop, and he’s evidently too lazy to walk, and Derek is entirely too susceptible to the demands Stiles makes after sex) everything is in carnage. Well, not carnage _exactly_ but pretty close to it. The pack was supposed to be researching today; there’s another supernatural creature on the loose in Beacon Hills, and whilst it hasn’t caused any damage yet, Derek wants to be sure they know what it is to ensure they can dispose of it if the need arises.

From the sight that greets his eyes when he enters the den (the room where the sofa and TV are; Stiles named it, trying to be ironic, and eventually it had stuck), though, Derek is sure it’s not going to happen.

Both the TV and Xbox are on, and Scott and Danny are stood in front of it, joining the on-screen cartoon in the worst dance to ‘Call Me Maybe’ that Derek’s ever seen. (He hates the song anyway, but this dance is truly atrocious; all ass wiggling and arm movement.) All of the sofas are occupied by lounging teenage bodies; Lydia is stretched out across all three beanbags, whilst Erica and Boyd are slouched on the hanging chair, rocking gently. Ethan is sat on the smaller sofa, smiling softly and watching Danny; Allison and Isaac are somehow managing to take up the entirety of the larger sofa.

Seeing the TV screen, Stiles makes an excited noise and immediately goes to join in with the dancing, laughing when he inevitably trips over his own feet. Derek has to breathe deeply for a moment and stop thinking about his boyfriend’s backside in a room full of werewolves. “Great research, guys,” he says drily, and Stiles turns round to pout at him quickly.

“Don’t be a sourwolf, Derek.” Lydia and Erica both agree with the sentiment, if their vigorous head-nodding is any indication. (It is.)

“Yeah Derek,” Isaac says from where he’s laying down with his head in Allison’s lap. (Derek doesn’t really know how the relationship between Allison, Isaac and Scott works, and he doesn’t really want to either. It makes them all happy, and that’s all that really matters.) “We’re having fun. Don’t spoil it.”

“You’re just enjoying watching my arse, Isaac,” Scott yells over his shoulder. “Don’t lie.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Derek turns to Peter, who’s sitting in the armchair with a book in his lap, looking vaguely amused. “How did you let this happen?” Peter snorts.

“Trust me, Derek, I have less control over this group than you do. Do you really think I could get them to do anything that I ask?” Derek thinks that’s probably a fair point. His internal lament about the turn the afternoon has taken is interrupted by the end of the god-awful song, and Danny’s cheer.

“What was that you said about beating me, McCall?” Danny crows, before sitting on Ethan’s lap and curling around him, and Derek wonders, momentarily, about the seamless way both of them had fitted into the pack.  Danny had taken to the change incredibly well (as Derek suspected he would), and he’s had no trouble with slotting into the pack like he’d been there from the beginning. The fact that Ethan had done so as well was slightly more surprising to Derek, but the kid had lost the only family he’d known for years (including his own twin) and he’d adopted the pack with ease.

Stiles pulls Derek away from his thoughts and over to the only remaining seat in the room, the other end of the sofa that the Isaac/Scott/Allison bundle is occupying. Stiles settles himself comfortable next to Derek, throwing his legs across Derek’s lap and leaning against his shoulder. “Relax,” Stiles whispers in his ear, and Derek shivers at the feel of Stiles’ warm breath. “It’s okay to do nothing once in a while.”

“Well, it’s disgustingly relationship-y in here,” Lydia announces as she struggles out of the beanbags, and Derek wonders if her and Peter feel any tension over the fact that they’re the only two single people in the room. “Erica, you up for a game?”

Erica nods, and the two of them perform a rendition of ‘Umbrella’ by Rihanna that’s far more skilful that the boys attempts at dancing. Derek sits on the sofa with Stiles, and looks around at all the members of his pack, and he thinks that maybe Stiles is right, and it is okay to do nothing once in a while.

He sits through another hour of Just Dance, and then they order pizza and Lydia bitches about calories, but everyone knows she doesn’t need to worry. When it’s getting late and everyone is getting sleepy, Derek pulls out the spare blankets and pillows and they all bundle onto the floor of the Den, and he looks at the way Scott and Allison and Isaac are curled together, and Boyd and Erica, and Danny and Ethan, and he sees the way that Peter rolls his eyes but joins in anyway and warmth blooms in his chest. He sees the way Lydia curls next to Peter, with the edges of their hands touching.

Derek sees the way his pack fits together and he smiles, and he hears the sleepy ‘”I love you” that Stiles murmurs when Derek presses himself along his back and he smiles even more. Tomorrow they’ll have to do some research and at some point in the future they’ll have to battle some kind of mythical creature and people will get hurt. It will be messy and complicated and there will be fights and arguments. For now though, Derek is content to press his nose to the nape of Stiles’ neck and drift slowly to sleep, surrounded by his family.


End file.
